Fan guard cracking is becoming more of a problem. Having work machines designed to provide more horsepower requires a cooling systems that utilize larger components, for example, fans, blades, drive belts, and the like in order to provide adequate cooling. Operation of fans and/or work machines induced stresses (vibrational) into fan guards at such a level that cracking of conventional fan guards occur. Pieces from the cracked fan guards may be propelled into the components of the cooling system, for example a radiator, and cause cooling leaks. This results in engine overheating, premature engine wear, and poor engine performance.
Various mounting techniques have been developed in an attempt to absorb motor and fan vibrations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,242 To Mazzacane, dated Jun. 6, 1961, discloses a resilient fan guard support connected to a rigid panel. The mounts connect the supporting portion of the fan guard to the fan motor in order to isolate the fan guard from the stresses induced by the fan motor. The fan guard of Mazzacane does not address the need for isolating the stresses that are induced by the work machine during operation from the protective air passing shield 10.
Another solution, U.S. Pat. No. 2,656,974 to Holstein, Oct. 27, 1953, discloses a window fan support having a ring for vibration dampening of an electric motor. The ring connects the supporting portion of the fan guard to the fan motor in order to isolate the fan guard from the stresses induced by the fan motor. The fan support of Holstein does not address the need to isolate the stresses induced by the work machine during operation. In either case, the above are for applications where the supporting portion is rigid, such as a wall.
Today machine designs emphasize smaller engine compartments while demanding an increase in engine power. This emphasis requires the cooling system to fit into a smaller space within the engine compartment. Having reduced space makes it harder to service the fan and belts for maintenance and/or repair. Typically a one piece fan guard is provided. One piece fan guards make it difficult to check and remove the cooling system components, for example, fans, belts, and alike. A one piece fan guard covering the fan blades is difficult to unfasten and remove from the engine compartment.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.